Keep it Safe and Slow
by Vick Weasley
Summary: Ele lhe beija. Ou foi você quem o beijou? Draco&Hermione.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor.

**Título: **Keep It Safe and Slow.  
**Autor: **Vick Weasley  
**Gênero: **Romance  
**Classificação: **M  
**Spoilers: **7  
**Observação: **Pós-Hogwarts

* * *

**Nota: **

Bom, essa fic foi escrita para o Amigo Secreto da **Seção DHr**, casa dos Nasty&Filthy do meu coração. Eu tive a idéia bem rápido, já sabia que ia escrever uma NC independentemente de como. Talvez esse estilo de fic DHr esteja bem comum, mas eu quis dar uma mudadinha no final. Bom, espero que não tenha ficado realmente um lixo, eu escrevi bem rápido.

O título vem de _The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows_, Brand New. A primeira frase é de _So Contagious_, do Acceptance.

Eu realmente espero que minha amiga secreta goste da fic. Eu gostei muito de escrevê-la. Também espero que ela tenha um Natal realmente maravilhoso, cheio de amor, paz, e tudo aquilo que a gente deseja para as pessoas que a gente gosta no Natal. Bom. Leiam a fanfic e descubram no final quem ela é xD

* * *

**Keep it Safe and Slow****  
**por Vick Weasley

* * *

_say you're the only one breaking me down like this._

Ele lhe beija. Ou foi você quem o beijou?

Não que isso importe. As mãos – as suas, as dele – estão em todos os lugares. Nos rostos e pernas e braços, cabelos e roupas e _pele_. E as mãos buscam os pescoços e você acaricia o dele, mas ele tenta _apertar _o seu, porque ele quer lhe sufocar.

E os dentes nos lábios; você geme. E os dedos no botão, e no zíper, e no algodão, e _mais_. Ron sempre pediu que você usasse mais saias e menos calças, porque o jeans _complicava _tudo, mas ele não parece se importar. E o seu sangue é sujo e o dele é puro, mas o seu sangue ferve. Você tem certeza que o dele _também _ferve.

Os cabelos são finos e loiros, quase brancos, e quebram quando você os puxa, os olhos revirando dentro das pálpebras e a alma revirando dentro do estômago. Você espera que ele reclame de dor, mas ele não reclama. Ele pressiona o corpo contra o seu e pergunta se você _está sentindo_.

Você não pergunta _o quê _– não importa que você esteja sentindo um milhão de coisas. Você simplesmente responde que _está _e que _quer_. E ele sorri. Contra a sua boca, da sua resposta, da sua derrota.

_Ah, Deus_. Boa idéia, chamar por Deus. Ele lhe ajuda, de alguma forma. Ele faz com que a sensação dos dedos dele pareça permanente, porque sua pele continua quente quando eles sobem por baixo de sua camisa e arrebentam botões e buscam os seus seios. E você quase _grita_ por Deus, porque gritar seria um bom agradecimento. Melhor que um _Pai Nosso_.

E ele guia as suas mãos. Ou as suas mãos guiam a si mesmas. A distinção é inútil, porque os dedos _estão _entrelaçados e só se soltam quando atingem o objetivo. E os dentes nos lábios, mais uma vez, porque ele quer lhe _machucar_. E você vai deixar. Porque seria um alívio, não seria? Dor seria um alívio.

E ele puxa o jeans e o algodão para baixo, e ele suga sua pele. E ele está _em _você e ele _é _você, porque no fundo vocês sempre foram a mesma coisa. E as unhas apertam a carne e não atingem os ossos, e você não abre os olhos e não quer abrir. E ele também não abre os dele. E você não diz nada e ele não diz nada porque não há realmente porra alguma para dizer, porque pecados são melhores quando cometidos em _silêncio_.

E mais e mais e mais e _Deus _e _Draco _e mais e mais e mais.

E pronto.

Segundos. Sua língua e o gosto _dele_. Você respira. Ele respira. Você abre os olhos. Ele também. Você desvia o olhar. E você não sabe se ele desviou o dele. Jeans e algodão para cima.

Aquele era o momento. O momento em que você deveria segurar-lhe a mão e dizer que, talvez, ele pudesse ficar. Que há tempos você já aceitara que eles não faziam aquilo _pelo sexo_ e que amor é uma merda de uma palavra forte, mas que você gostaria de tentar ver se agüentava o peso sobre os ombros. Que você não queria realmente casar com Ron e ele não queria casar com Astoria e que o escritório do Ministério poderia sim ser substituído por uma cama, um dia desses.

"Malfoy?", você chama. Ele está a caminho da porta, já de costas para você. Você desvia o olhar novamente e por isso não sabe se ele lhe olhou. Você entreabre os lábios. "E se nós..."

"OK", ele concorda.

**xx**

OK.

**xx**

Ele lhe beija. Ou foi você quem o beijou?

Foi você. Mas não importa.

* * *

**Nota Final:**

Então, **Fla Apocalipse. **Eu realmente espero que você tenha gostado xD

R&R, guys.


End file.
